Now Let Me Welcome Everybody To The Wild Wild West
by Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel
Summary: This is a story of a man who changed an entire town, forever, in only 24 hours. It's the story, of Eddy McGee.
1. Let's Start With An Author's Note!

Simon Flywheel: Yes, I am back.

Ed: Joy to the world!

Eddy: Aren't we lucky.

Simon: Shut up.

Eddy: Anyway, what the hell is this?!

Simon: An author's note.

Double-D: Should this not be the first chapter?

Simon: Well, you see-

Ed: -IS FOR COOKIE!

Simon: -I'm sick and tired of the author's note at the beginning of each chapter I write and that is why I start this story with an author's note.

Double-D: Really rather clever, then the readers can just skip the-

Ed: Boring!

Jonny: Yeah, boring!

Eddy: Jonny?

Jonny: And deputy Eastwood!

Simon: True it is indeed.

Double-D: Should not Ed, Eddy and I get parts' as well…?

Eddy: Come on! Baldy will play the sheriff?! When will I play the hero?!

Simon: Eddy, you're actually some sort of antihero here.

Eddy: Really?

Simon: Really.

Eddy: You won't make me gay?

Simon: That, I cannot guarantee-

Eddy: FLYWHEEL!

Simon: But most likely not.

Eddy: Thank god!

Simon: You're overreacting; I'm just a regular human being having a hobby.

Eddy: -.-

Double-D: But- Never mind.

Simon: Sorry, I had to.

Ed: Clint went to vent and ended up with a mint!

Double-D: Why Ed, I never knew you were fascinated by poetry!

Simon: Then he'll love the prologue.

Eddy: Oh yeah, it's the next chapter!

Double-D: Technically.

Simon: Indeed he is right the one with a footwear for a hat.

Double-D, Eddy: …

Simon: Just kidding, would you imagine if I was like that?

Eddy: Classic…

Rolf: What is Rolf doing here? What is this?!

Double-D: Rolf?

Eddy: Rolf?!

Jonny: Hiyah Rolf!

Eddy: Rolf's in this story?!

Simon: Yes, he is… How do we put this easily…? Oh, I just made up a part for Ed!

Eddy: Village idiot?

Double-D: Eddy!

Simon: No, but good idea. No, Rolf's gonna be more of the… That's it! Rolf's the foreign young man who comes to America in search of gold!

Eddy: … So, he's gonna have the same part as in the series?

Double-D: Eddy!

Simon: Good one.

Eddy: How 'bout Shovelchin and Nazz?

Simon: …

Eddy: What?

Simon: I can't tell you.

Eddy: Why not?!

Simon: It'll spoil things.

Eddy: Lousy good for nothing mother-

Double-D: EDDY!!

Eddy: Do yah want something Double-D or do you just like my name?

Simon: Good lord.

Double-D: …

Simon: Let me just say, the next… _The prologue _might seem incredibly ridiculous but bare with me, I got great things planned!

Eddy: You better have.

Double-D: Eddy, I'm sure we already have our parts, maybe Mr. Flywheel just don't want to spoil the excitement for the fans!

Simon: Yeah, though if you've read this entire A/N, don't you have anything better to do?

Eddy: What excitement?! They'll read about it in thirty seconds!

Simon: How slow do you read?

Double-D: Let's just move on, shall we?

Eddy: After me, I am the hero of the story!

Double-D: Antihero Eddy.

Ed: Hero, Boléro, zero-

Eddy: *smacks Ed over the head with a frying pan*


	2. Prologue

_Listen up people; let me share with you a story,_

_About a young man who wanted just fame, cash and glory._

_Not very tall, dressed in hat, coat and vest,_

_The fastest gun slinger in the wild Wild West._

_A companion as well, the man who could pick every lock_

_If there was something he was, it was a real mean jock._

_He just wanted cash and a nice looking gal,_

_Whom he threw away after he left a town with his pal._

_Together the two formed a fearsome gang_

_Who left town after town with a great big bang._

_Now these foul young men 'cided to place their eyes sleek_

'_Pon the town which I lived in, a place named Peach Creek._

_--_

_I was earning my living at the local saloon,_

_Playing the ivory at a bar that closed every day, noon._

_In PC, twelve to two was duelin' time_

_So the young man saved his place for one or two dimes'._

_The feller didn't want any trouble in his place,_

_Which we all respected since he had a friendly face._

_The nicest young man that I ever did meet,_

_Was considered by the local girls, a "real hunk of meat"._

_Even though he was skinny and well mannered as few,_

_He could snap if some feller didn't pay his Mountain Dew._

_But that happened quite rarely and as our lives went by,_

'_Twas rare that someone inside the saloon died._

_Outside, it was hellish like Left 4 Dead 2._

_But as said, inside there, the killed people were very few._

_A dusty old weapon rested 'pon the wall_

_But never had we heard the gunpowder call._

_--_

_Wasn't just me workin' at the bar by the Creek,_

_Though I mesmerized people with my piano technique._

_No, as said, the young barman also owned the joint,_

_He was friendly, that was the only viewpoint._

_Nobody in town had a bad word to him,_

_In return, he filled the glasses' up to the brim._

_Single, he was though a huge fan base of women._

_**Who sometimes pictured him with his best friend shirtless, out swimmin'.**_

_But alas, straight he was and friends with the- Wait,_

_Didn't tell you 'bout that? Very well then, though keep the faith!_

_See, the saloon was divided to two different floors,_

_Downstairs was the bar, but some that walked through the doors_

_Headed upstairs directly, well, it's sorta… you see…_

_Upstairs was something, not tested by me_

_Or the barman, you could say we were real classy fellows,_

_Yes, upstairs from the bar, there was a bordello._

_Though I'd only seen her from a distance unknown,_

_I'd fallen in love, in the girl with the backbone._

_Never spoke with her though; the blue hair scared me off,_

_Besides, there were rumors that the thought of the barman got her off._

_I was very good friends with her colleague though, the most popular girl,_

_On my break, it was out on the dance floor for a quick twirl._

_This blonde haired angel had it in for the young owner as well,_

_There's your cliché in a simple nutshell._

_A cliché you might ask, yes the barman returned_

_Angel's feelings, bought her flowers for the money he earned._

_Though he never told me, you could see it from miles,_

_The talking, the laughing, the gestures, the smiles._

_Yep, 'twas a real good time at the Peach Creek saloon,_

_Though we all secretly prayed it wouldn't end too soon._

_Though God didn't hear our prayers, which you're about to behold,_

_See the story is one, by a book never told._

_It's the story of the young barman's final showdown,_

_The day Eddy McGee came to our peaceful town._


End file.
